diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/04 October 2017
23:35:17 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerminalTacoBoss.jpg 23:35:33 Woah 23:35:33 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:StagnerTacoBoss.jpg 23:35:38 Also Taco 23:35:42 ? 23:35:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:35:49 Scary 23:35:55 You know that boss with tons of suseless/s phases? 23:35:59 Not on Wii u anymore :,D 23:36:03 Yeah? 23:36:05 What one? 23:36:20 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:SteamboatTacoBoss.jpg 23:36:26 Well 23:36:37 Ooh 23:36:40 Steamboat 23:36:45 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:ElectromagnetTacoBoss.jpg 23:36:56 Like a mini code red with Moar weapons 23:37:10 What. 23:37:16 A magnet? 23:37:16 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:19 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErebuBoss(%3F).jpg 23:37:22 LUGGY! 23:37:25 :3 23:37:50 Hm 23:37:52 Uh 23:37:54 AC 23:38:10 What 23:38:11 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:HypotenuseTacoBoss.jpg 23:38:23 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:38:39 They are also bringing 7 23:38:51 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TurntableTacoBoss.jpg 23:39:18 Pick your favorite 23:39:24 Um 23:39:31 Probably the first one you showed us 23:39:40 Terminal? 23:39:44 Yeah 23:39:45 Funny thing 23:39:46 Which is the most intelligent of the 12 23:39:49 Nah 23:39:49 Steamboat 23:39:53 Is my favorite 23:39:54 But I like the name "Turntable" 23:40:06 But the design is boring 23:40:07 Turntable is the only defensive boss 23:40:14 Meaning? 23:40:15 It can't be hurt by bullets at all 23:40:26 I see 23:40:29 (Also me and AC are rping k?) 23:40:33 well 23:40:38 The only way to damage it is by having it is having it ran into maze walls 23:40:40 I don't really want to rp anymore 23:40:44 It only spawns in Maze 23:40:52 MAZE BOSS? 23:40:56 Yes? 23:40:56 I'M TWIGGERED!!! 23:40:57 AC PLS 23:40:57 JK 23:40:58 Yes. 23:40:59 lol 23:41:07 Concept:Terminal 23:41:16 What now? 23:42:17 Anyways 23:42:18 TACO 23:42:20 Yes you 23:42:23 Taco guy 23:42:28 ? 23:42:31 That finally has his computer 23:42:35 his bootyful computer 23:42:38 WHAT NOW?! 23:42:40 :3 23:42:55 I'm actually on mobiles rn xD 23:43:09 BOSS 23:43:11 We're chatting 23:43:15 Like in any normal chat 23:43:18 IDC 23:43:20 What now? 23:43:26 Listen and do nothing 23:43:26 boss can you stop 23:43:29 Yeah 23:43:30 Hypotenuse is my fav 23:43:33 Thx, boss 23:43:49 Hypnotenuse has a funky design, If I remember 23:43:54 TBH 23:44:07 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:HypotenuseTacoBoss.jpg 23:44:12 ? 23:44:24 Look at those colors 23:44:33 Yes? 23:44:40 And that thing behind him/her 23:44:49 Him 23:45:00 It looks like transparant 23:45:05 special 23:45:06 Fight mw 23:45:07 Me 23:45:11 All are malesz, excluding Erebu 23:45:16 *Males 23:45:18 WOW 23:45:28 sSEXIST/s 23:45:30 sorry 23:45:36 I have so many female bosses 23:45:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:37 Fight me 23:45:47 I thought I could space it out 23:45:47 i'm back aaaaa 23:45:50 :D 23:45:54 LUGGY! 23:46:01 DA LOOG 23:46:05 LETS TALK ABOUT THE EREBU COLLAB :D 23:46:09 wait what 23:46:10 ??? 23:46:14 o 23:46:14 k 23:46:28 Me and luggy over there are collabing to make Erebu 23:46:29 Btw 23:46:37 The dark green thing is not a reflector 23:46:38 What about me ;_; 23:46:43 It's a popcorn dispenser. 23:46:48 o.o 23:46:53 AMAZING 23:46:56 QUALITY 23:46:56 :hyperthink: 23:47:04 FAQING PURE GODDAMN QUALITY 23:47:12 So 23:47:18 Erebu's health 23:47:29 BTW what is the boss with all of the Useless phases that you were talking about, AC? 23:47:36 Um 23:47:38 Crackers-Q 23:47:49 I wanted to talk about a li'l bit 23:47:52 Or did TBOO-Y make it? 23:47:56 Oh 23:47:58 Okie 23:48:00 Just saying that most phase only change the stats 23:48:00 TELL ME 23:48:02 Go afoot 23:48:05 Which are not real phases 23:48:11 they're just buffs 23:48:32 Erebu is holding popcorn 23:48:36 You should too! 23:48:41 o.o 23:48:48 bigo.o 23:48:51 *Holding popcorn* 23:48:52 Hell no 23:48:59 Erebu can go die 23:49:06 No respect 23:49:18 no u boss 23:49:22 *knocks popcorn out of tacos grasp* 23:49:24 HA 23:49:42 Hey 23:49:48 *knocks popcorn out of boss's grasp* 23:49:54 HA 23:49:56 What? 23:50:02 *Gives the popcorn back to Taco* 23:50:05 I wasn't even holding anything! 23:50:06 HA 23:50:16 BOSS shaddup 23:50:17 It landed on the ground 23:50:20 :thinking: 23:50:23 Boss 23:50:25 Gtg for a bit 23:50:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:50:37 It landed grabbed it 23:50:46 whoops 23:50:48 Lol 23:50:54 I grabbed it before it felt down 23:50:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:50:59 *knocks it out of taco's grasp again, and tosses it into a nearby river* 23:51:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:51:09 Hee 23:51:12 *The river gives the popcorn to Taco* 23:51:16 Thank you, river! 23:51:24 Lol boss you idiot 23:51:56 Erebu: smallmy popcorn senses are tingling 23:52:06 *knocks the popcorn out of taco's grasp, and destroys it* 23:53:19 *The popcorn comes back to life in taco's hands* 23:53:25 Lol boss 23:53:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:53:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:53:37 You really don't know the art of stealing popcorn 23:53:41 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:53:41 L 23:53:41 O 23:53:42 L 23:53:45 Kek 23:53:48 (I'm so sorry) 23:54:12 *erases the popcorn from existence* 23:54:18 Thanks 23:54:32 *The popcorn comes back from existence* 23:54:35 Erebu: *generates another popcorn pack* 23:54:37 THE POWER OF POPCORN 23:54:43 Luggy , pm 23:55:24 *snatches the popcor, and absorbs it* (note I'm still a vortex in the diep chat) 23:56:42 Ha 23:56:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:57:02 Kek 23:57:07 You know 23:57:13 I created my charecters 23:57:13 What? 23:57:15 *The popcorn goes out of BOSS* 23:57:26 *and goes back in the hands of Taco* 23:57:31 And just like Stan Lee, I have all of my charecters powers 23:57:33 xD 23:57:36 You have no power over the fate of the popcorn 23:57:39 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:57:42 You fool 23:57:45 Well 23:57:48 Fight me then 23:57:51 *starts eating the popcorn* 23:58:03 Whatever 23:58:14 *The popcorn becomes able to cure cancer* 23:58:19 THE POWER OF THE POPCORN 23:58:24 O.O 23:58:24 Erebu: *generates yet another popcorn pack and then eats it* 23:58:29 wait what 23:58:30 Erebu... 23:58:35 Teach me your secrets... 23:58:38 :3 23:58:44 FIGHT ME TACO 23:58:47 Nah 23:58:52 YOU MAY BE A WORTHY OPPONENT 23:59:00 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:59:02 L 23:59:03 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:59:05 Wait all of your characters powers? 23:59:05 I am 23:59:08 Yes. 23:59:11 Even Bows 23:59:12 Define 'all' 23:59:16 Oh 23:59:18 All... 23:59:20 Well nevermind 23:59:31 From Kiosk to Turntable 23:59:32 Erebu: smallwhat secrets 23:59:40 [2017-10-03 23:59:41 Yeesh 23:59:46 THE SECRETS OF THE POPCORN 23:59:53 smallHow to generate popcorn 23:59:57 Anyways 23:59:59 Fight me 00:00:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:00:04 Let's go! 00:00:21 gtg 00:00:21 bye 00:00:21 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:24 *moves hand in motion, and makes boss combust into flames* 00:00:27 Easy. 00:00:30 Bye :( 00:00:54 Unlike Bow, I use my powers for gud 00:00:57 *the flames burn out, boss being unharmed* 00:01:22 *Turns into slime, then into a copy of BOSS* 00:01:28 Hey now 00:01:44 *slaps BOSS in the face, and turns into Cotton, then back into self* 00:01:48 You're an all sta- okno 00:02:04 Wow what? 00:02:16 *Disappears* 00:02:18 *shifts back into a swirling grey vortex* 00:02:23 Ugh 00:02:35 Annoying simple beasts 00:02:42 *comes out of the vortex, and throws popcorn at Erebu* 00:02:58 Erebu: *catches the popcorn* 00:03:06 Hey that's not nice 00:03:10 Erebu: wew 00:03:12 And kinda rude 00:03:13 *disappears* 00:03:19 Erebu: *eats the popcorn* 00:03:21 GET BACK HERE 00:03:36 *Slaps BOSS. he starts to bleed* 00:03:56 How is that a thing? 00:03:57 *Gains wings and flies away* 00:04:03 I don't even... 00:04:13 How does a vortex bleed? 00:04:15 Whatever 00:04:16 *dive bombs into BOSS* 00:04:22 *dodges* 00:04:28 *BOSS turns back into self* 00:04:29 Erebu: ok apparently vortex's can bleed 00:04:38 Erebu: TheMoreYouKnow 00:04:44 Heh 00:04:51 *the vortex is actually the main form of boss, in this chat* 00:04:52 Power of kiosk 00:05:14 *Turns boss into a Tacocat* 00:05:21 Don't make me bring over the 12- 00:05:23 *disappears* 00:05:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:05:36 STAHP WITH THE TACOCATS 00:05:56 *stabs BOSS with a ��* 00:06:04 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:06:07 Gah! 00:06:19 *stabs BOSS with a paper circle* 00:06:22 What did you say earlier about using your powers for gud? 00:06:24 Erebu: smallwell ok then 00:06:28 *he bleeds water* 00:06:37 Guuuuud 00:06:44 As in good! 00:06:46 ?* 00:06:49 G us 00:06:51 Gusuaudugu 00:06:54 Djaldjakrbwdjsn 00:06:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:06:56 Well 00:06:59 I support Erebu 00:06:59 I'm bored 00:07:01 :) 00:07:06 And you aren't fun to fight against 00:07:11 You cheat 00:07:11 Nerf? 00:07:20 Gtg for ait 00:07:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:07:31 Ait? 00:07:50 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:08:11 Hm 00:08:19 I'm still bored 00:08:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 Erebu: *eats a pack of popcorn* 00:08:57 *turns back into vortex form* 00:09:34 Erebu: smallof course, verysmallof course. 00:10:27 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:10:34 Bad 00:10:35 Bac 00:10:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:10:51 YOU ARE BAD 00:10:57 No 00:11:01 IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME? 00:11:02 I didn't actually hurt you. 00:11:08 Whatever 00:11:22 It was a playful cat fight! *Cat face* 00:11:34 *, Turns into a grey Tacocat* 00:11:42 So that's good. 00:11:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:11:54 Do not turn me back into a tacocat 00:11:59 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:03 I'm not! 00:12:11 YOU BETTER BOT 00:12:14 NOT 00:12:22 Well, you were a robot. 00:12:28 A drone to be more specific. 00:12:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:12:32 Shut up 00:12:38 Or I'll show you robots 00:12:41 Aqua 00:12:51 ? 00:13:06 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:13:07 What are you talking about? 00:13:09 Marine 00:13:16 ...? 00:13:17 oh and i also did this thing 00:13:17 https://soundcloud.com/cyro-359314479/the-cruncher-loop 00:13:19 :giant^) 00:13:21 I'm confused 00:13:42 ? 00:13:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:13:57 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:13:57 I'LL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THAT THREAT 00:14:14 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:14:24 small:giant^big) 00:14:54 OR HOW ABOUT I INTRODUCE YOUR FACE WITH MY UH UHM 00:14:59 SOMETHING DANGEROUS! 00:15:09 THEY GOT SCARED AND LEFT 00:15:09 Erebu: wait what 00:15:13 THEY FORFEIT 00:15:18 I WIN 00:15:45 Erebu: i'm still here o k 00:15:57 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:16:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:16:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:17:09 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:17:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:18:08 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:18:19 Erebu: ... 00:20:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:20:48 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has joined Special:Chat 00:20:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:20:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:21:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:21:30 Who the...? 00:21:55 smallwait what 00:22:15 Ooooo spooky 00:22:35 Spooky scary skeletons 00:22:45 SHUT UP 00:22:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:23:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:23:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_ix8dHZhUE 00:23:30 What I'm listening to right now. 00:23:44 Okay 00:23:48 Also hello 00:23:52 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:24:00 Actually, less than 3 months until CHRISTMAS 00:24:02 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:24:19 Whatever 00:24:29 r00d 00:24:32 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:24:44 Shush 00:24:58 Sheesh 00:25:04 No 00:25:08 SHUSH 00:25:10 That's the named boss I know? 00:25:14 o-o 00:25:15 Hm? 00:25:19 What? 00:25:31 Spoopy 00:26:06 So real question... If you are the named BOSS, what is your name then? 00:26:12 Well 00:26:15 BOSS 00:26:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 00:26:24 psst: Also join Diep Discord 00:26:29 But 00:26:35 Butt 00:26:38 Uh no 00:26:46 I WILL NEVER JOHN DUCIRD 00:26:47 You said that you are named 00:26:52 DISCARD 00:27:01 It's actually fun 00:27:05 I installed many bots 00:27:07 WHAT THE HELL AUTOCORRECT 00:27:11 IDC 00:27:15 And I am named 00:27:19 Discord 00:27:34 My name is The named BOSS 00:27:40 MY NAMED IS NOT DISCORD 00:27:44 NAME* 00:27:47 AUTOCORRECT 00:28:01 You should be named Cheez-it 00:28:09 Cuz you cheesy fam 00:28:16 Shut up 00:28:17 no no no sorry 00:28:22 Cheez-it BIG 00:28:30 That's pretty dank 00:28:38 Shut up 00:28:38 smallall hail biggie cheese 00:28:38 Ok. 00:28:46 I'm going to be on the creepypasta wiki... 00:28:47 CAN ANYONE FIGHT ME OR SOMETHING? 00:28:48 Reasons. 00:28:54 AND NO I DON'T MEAN DIEP 00:28:58 I mean... I could easily beat you 00:28:59 I MEAN LIKE A CHAT FIGHT 00:29:02 LIKE AN RP 00:29:05 No 00:29:08 noh 00:29:08 I mean a fist fight 00:29:12 Shush 00:29:18 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has left Special:Chat 00:29:18 All you use is caps m8 00:29:20 You forfeit? 00:29:24 So... you lose 00:29:32 Haha you forfeit I win 00:29:48 Naw I've just got shit to do that's more important than fighting a two year old like you 00:30:07 Damn 00:30:18 *Drop the mic* Obama out! 00:30:31 Shush 00:30:41 YOU GOT SHIT ON BOI 00:30:53 Shush 00:30:56 Sorry... swears 00:31:03 My b Ozun 00:31:09 Shush 00:31:18 That's spam 00:31:34 YOUR FACE IS SPAM 00:31:36 You said the same thing 3 times 00:31:48 No silly I'm not processed meat 00:31:55 Yes you are 00:32:02 At least that's what you look like 00:32:18 smalloh 00:32:37 No lol, that would be what someone looked like after they've gone through a fire. Like someone like you who is going to go to hell 00:32:50 Whatever 00:33:07 2-0 Captain 00:33:35 Whatever 00:33:40 Also shush 00:34:14 Sounds like the only two educated things that have ever come out of your mouth 00:34:32 Whatever 00:34:36 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 00:35:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:08 Closed Error 00:35:14 Hello 00:35:18 What now! 00:35:20 ?**** 00:35:21 Idk 00:35:25 Fkapfjajfoam 00:35:27 Djaldjakrbwdjsn 00:35:29 Fkapfjajfoam 00:35:31 Idk 00:35:41 Mlg wiki rp? 00:35:42 3-0 Captain 00:35:58 Idk 00:36:08 Bc I gtg to go to do the dishes 00:36:14 Aw 00:36:22 Soon 00:36:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:36:37 Boomstick 00:37:44 Argh 00:41:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:46:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:50:20 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:27 Fainallr 00:51:23 Kekekek 00:52:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:52:33 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:03 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:53:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:19 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:56:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:37 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:56:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:57:09 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:59:51 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:00:21 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:00:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:01:27 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:01:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:02:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:02:53 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:03:23 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:03:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:19 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:04:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:04:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:04:41 Argh 01:05:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:10 Jello 01:06:12 Hello 01:06:16 Autocorrect 01:06:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:06:30 ARGH 01:06:33 GAH 01:06:35 HELLO 01:06:36 THERE 01:06:52 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:07:33 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:08:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:08:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 01:09:27 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 01:09:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 01:09:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:27 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:11:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:12:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 01:12:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 01:12:56 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:12:58 AEIOY 01:13:01 keek 01:13:02 Hi 01:13:05 :D 01:13:09 Mlg wiki rp? 01:13:30 :( 01:13:34 Or not. 01:13:53 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:13:56 F I N A L L Y 01:14:05 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 01:14:06 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:14:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:08 YES OR NO?! 01:14:18 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 01:14:18 Y E S H 01:14:20 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:14:25 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 01:14:26 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 01:14:27 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 01:14:39 K 01:14:40 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:14:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:39:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:44:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:02:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:06:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:08:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:09:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:09:19 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:12:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:13:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:13:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:15:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:16:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:19:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:20:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:23:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:24:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:28:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:28:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:34:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:34:55 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:38:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:39:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:42:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:43:00 HI bored 02:43:02 bye 02:47:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:48:22 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:51:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:52:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:58:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:59:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:02:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:02:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:04:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:04:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:05:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:06:20 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 03:07:19 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:07:51 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 03:08:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:09:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:13:28 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 03:14:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:14:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:15:58 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:16:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:17:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:17:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:20:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:21:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:26:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:27:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:33:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:33:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:38:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:39:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:46:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:46:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:49:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:49:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:51:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:52:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:53:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:54:18 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:54:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:54:23 Hi 03:54:25 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:54:34 Aaaand he left 03:54:50 Welp, hi Özun. 03:59:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:59:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:01:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:02:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:04:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:04:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 04:06:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:06:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:07:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 07:48:22 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 07:48:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 07:49:01 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 07:49:07 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 07:50:24 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 07:50:26 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 07:50:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 08:48:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:48:11 hello again ozun 08:48:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 08:48:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:09:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:09:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:43:20 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:43:31 damn didnt catch you singing ozun to sleep again 10:43:34 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:43:47 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:43:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:43:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:49:28 .. 10:49:30 ... 11:06:07 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:13:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:14:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:14:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:26:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:26:46 Hi 11:27:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:27:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:28:43 hi 11:28:48 might gtg soon 11:29:20 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:29:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:30:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:30:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:30:41 .. 11:30:46 i just saw this cuphead thing 11:30:48 looks good 11:30:59 has no shit backstory or something like that 11:31:05 i hope its fanbase will be good 11:31:06 gtg 11:31:06 stillt ho 11:31:08 bye 11:31:08 decent game! 11:32:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:32:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:34:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:34:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:35:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:35:08 Mhmhmhmmsjfjauxoaoroauegatc 11:35:28 Did I miss TTW singing to Pin? 11:35:35 *Özun 11:37:49 'Popcorn di Erebu" 11:38:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:38:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:44:09 loooooo 11:44:19 didnt knpow he did that 11:44:23 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept%3AErebu 11:44:23 ooo meh kitten is back 11:44:26 We did. 11:45:16 And Erebu is canon to the story of Ciep RPs, and Crackers Inc. 11:45:59 It's been a while since I did a Collab with someone. 11:46:31 .. 11:46:41 wanna collab? 11:46:48 On what? 11:46:59 sCarcasser ii 11:47:27 Did you see my new bosses? 11:47:59 Concept:Terminal 11:48:10 Concept:Turntable 11:48:24 i would like to forget the carrcaser 11:48:28 i dont actually like it 11:48:30 Aah 11:48:44 Understandable 11:48:44 F 11:48:46 Gtg in a bit 11:48:50 fok 11:49:09 I made some boss images 11:49:18 They are in the bosses section of the TacoNav 11:49:34 The only 3 with pages are Erebu, Terminal, and Turntable. 11:50:47 And I'm changing up Ultraviolet and Infrared 11:51:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:52:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:52:28 Gimme Ennialis' sword :3 11:57:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:58:52 Hi 11:59:03 henlo Taco 11:59:07 I need you to confirm a bug 11:59:09 I literally gtg in a few minutes and this xD 11:59:13 I can't rn 11:59:14 damnit 11:59:15 Mobile 11:59:16 real fast 11:59:18 2 seconds 11:59:22 is Off-Topic there? 11:59:28 just look go go go 11:59:35 No 11:59:38 damn 11:59:41 ok bug thank you! 12:00:06 Also, where is the resumes board? 12:00:10 Don't see it there either. 12:00:44 wtf 12:00:45 I see it 12:00:55 I don't 12:00:55 Maybe it's mobile 12:00:56 very bottom 12:01:12 Violation reporting 12:01:23 Gtg 12:01:33 bai 12:01:38 Bye 12:02:08 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 12:13:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:13:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:14:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:14:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:22:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:22:39 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:26:41 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:47 sup 12:27:44 ah, gtg 12:40:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:40:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:41:30 hey 12:41:32 oh rip 12:41:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:41:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:50:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:10 hi again 12:56:47 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:57:26 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:57:56 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:58:43 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:58:46 ... 13:00:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:00:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:00:19 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:01:24 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:01:54 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:01:59 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:02:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:02:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:02:39 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:02:57 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:03:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:03:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:04:24 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:05:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:05:33 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:05:49 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:07:57 Check out Project:Rewards talk sometime. 13:11:22 ah well 13:11:26 gtg 13:11:57 hi 13:12:04 damnit 13:12:05 lmao 13:12:12 Project talk:Rewards 13:19:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:19:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:20:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:20:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:21:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:21:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:22:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:22:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:24:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:25:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:25:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:25:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:26:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:26:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:27:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:32:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:33:06 hi 13:34:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:37 hi? 13:36:17 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:36:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:36:41 How do you even do links in chat? 13:38:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:38:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:38:29 hi 13:38:33 [ [ ] ] 13:38:33 No 13:38:40 [ [ Thing being linked ] ] 13:38:45 No hi 13:38:46 [ [ Thing being linked | Link Text ] ] 13:38:53 BOSS pls 13:39:29 oh 13:39:40 Project talk:Medals 13:39:44 Project:Staff 13:39:47 Whatever 13:39:50 lol 13:39:56 No 13:40:01 No 13:40:02 BOSS pls 13:40:04 NO 13:40:09 chillax lad 13:40:18 No. 13:40:22 what did you want to talk about Patrik? 13:40:35 Did u see my message on RotM? 13:41:05 no sorry I’m going through my notifs now, one at a time 13:41:10 lol 13:41:20 You have forty something, right? 13:41:26 *looks guiltily away* 13:41:48 Ye. I went on “vacation” yesterday lol, & now I have 40 notifs & it seems that every time I clear two notifs one comes back lol 13:41:57 XD 13:42:03 I’ve been editing WU 13:42:11 I’ll tweak it & then you may post it tonight :) 13:42:17 kk 13:42:19 actually 13:42:31 I should be done tweaking by 11 AM, & it is 9:43 AM now 13:42:43 so anytime after that you may post 13:42:48 also FYI 13:42:50 I will publish after 1. 13:43:26 Ok. But just so you know, when you “reply” on talk pages, always add one code:/code after the one you’re replying to 13:43:50 Will keep in mind. I have very little experience with talk pages. 13:43:57 so if your post is basic, & I’m replying to that, I add code:/code to reply to you, & if you’re replying to THAT, you use code::/code to reply to that, & so on 13:44:02 ye not many have that experience 13:44:05 you catch on fast tho 13:44:25 alrighty 13:45:09 Wait so can you use any standard tags in Chat? 13:45:31 like test? 13:45:38 or no? 13:45:43 not iany/i but most yeah, the tags are hardcoded in MediaWiki:ModifiedChatTags/code.js 13:45:52 use [ tag name ] 13:45:56 not < tag name > 13:46:00 [ code ] 13:46:02 OH 13:46:04 codeSome code 13:46:10 ya 13:46:21 sweet 13:46:55 Unless there's anything else you want to talk about, I've gtg soon. 13:48:34 bye 13:49:32 rip 13:51:19 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:51:42 a 13:52:12 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:53:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 13:54:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:59:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:02:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:02:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:08:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:34:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:34:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:40:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:57:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:58:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:58:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:59:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:00:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:02:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:03:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:03:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:06:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:06:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:07:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:08:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:11:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:11:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:17:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:17:53 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:21:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:22:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:24:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:24:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:27:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:27:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:31:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:31:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:32:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:33:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:33:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:34:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:34:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:35:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:36:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:37:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:38:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:38:40 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:39:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:39:59 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:42:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:43:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:43:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:43:56 hi ozun 15:44:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:44:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:44:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:44:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:45:24 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:45:24 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:45:33 hey boss 15:47:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:01:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:02:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:04:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:04:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:05:47 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:59 hi 16:11:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 16:16:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:18:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:18:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:21:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:22:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:22:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:22:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:22:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:22:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:23:33 hi 16:26:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:26:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:28:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:28:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:28:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:29:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:29:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:30:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:30:57 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:30:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:31:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:31:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:31:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:35:28 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:37:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:37:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:37:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:38:20 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:38:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:39:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:39:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:40:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:40:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:59 hey 16:42:18 Hello. 16:42:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:43:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:44:50 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:44:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:47:50 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:47:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:48:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:48:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:49:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:49:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:49:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:50:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:50:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:51:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:51:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:52:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:52:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:52:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:53:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:53:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:54:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:54:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:55:33 eh 17:01:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:01:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:02:36 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:02:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:03:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:03:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:03:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:04:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:04:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:05:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:06:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:06:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:06:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:11:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:11:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:14:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:14:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:16:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:16:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:17:04 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:17:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:18:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:18:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:19:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:22:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:22:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:25:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:26:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:26:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:26:23 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:27:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:27:32 hoi 17:27:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:28:14 eyy 17:29:14 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:29:25 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:33 getting the noose ready rn 17:29:48 yey 17:29:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:30:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:30:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:30:32 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:30:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:30:53 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:31:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:31:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:32:07 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:32:37 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:32:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO7lucIQE9A 17:32:47 "Getting the noose ready rn" 17:32:51 *suspect* 17:32:52 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:08 it's for you 17:33:14 just kidding. 17:33:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:33:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:34:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:34:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:34:31 didnt know golden was suicidal 17:34:41 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:34:49 we all know it's for you 17:35:02 or at least Enigmium 17:35:05 *then again so is everyone because we'll all die someday* 17:35:33 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:43 anyway 17:35:43 I'M THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN 17:35:56 wut 17:36:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:36:05 also, as you can see here, Auf is in chat 17:36:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:36:19 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:37:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:37:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:37:53 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:13 neh 17:38:13 nut suicidal anymore 17:38:14 Behold the noose! 17:38:25 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:38:27 yeeeeyyy 17:38:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:38:32 Sorta ironic what with this WU's title. 17:38:57 lel 17:39:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:39:48 Hey, I couldn't think of a better title. 17:39:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:40:09 rather short WU 17:40:16 but it's ok 17:40:46 Well, there wasn't a whole lot of news. 17:41:32 true 17:42:17 Not every WU needs to have headline stuff, after all. 17:44:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:44:11 gtg bye 17:44:20 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:28 What happens if I am in chat, and he left. 17:44:56 wdym? 17:47:31 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:47:51 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:21 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:49:42 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:50:12 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 18:18:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:18:32 henlo 18:19:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:20:28 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:29:29 -!- Bill40 has joined Special:Chat 18:29:37 hi 18:33:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:34:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:34:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:35:23 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:35:25 back 18:35:27 shit lonely 18:35:31 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:37 -!- Bill40 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:46 ok im back 18:38:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:38:21 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:50 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:39:29 -!- Bill40 has left Special:Chat 18:41:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:42:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:43:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:45:16 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:52:13 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:52:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:11 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:58:49 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:59:11 welcome to the dead chat 19:01:40 uh huh 19:02:24 yep 19:02:55 shush 19:03:30 no u 19:04:56 no 19:05:11 yes 19:05:44 DONT MAKE ME GLOAT ABOUT MY VICTORY KILLING A MAIN CHARACTER OR WHATEVER 19:06:11 do* 19:06:31 fine 19:06:39 I KILLED well 19:07:04 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Button%2C_Sassafras%2C_Fortran%2C_and_Candy 19:07:14 one of them 19:07:47 k 19:08:34 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:08:58 DO YOU WANT ME TO TEL YOU WHICH ONE AND HOW?! 19:09:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:53 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:10:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:11:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:12:52 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:13:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:16:08 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:21:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:23:41 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:28:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:30:35 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:32:14 latency test aaaaa 19:32:26 [smallwow the chat's this dead 19:33:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:33:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:06 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:35:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:36:23 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:53 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:37:53 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:53 DO YOU?! 19:41:22 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:46:04 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:46:11 do i what 19:47:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:47:36 DO YOU WANT ME TO TEL YOU WHICH ONE AND HOW?! 19:48:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:52:21 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:56:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:44 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:57:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:51 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:01:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:01:44 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:07:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:08:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:08:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:09:06 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:09:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:09:54 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:13:07 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:29 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:13:37 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:13:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:10 welcoome to le dead chat 20:14:43 welcome*** 20:15:51 Weather: mostly dead with some dead 20:16:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:17:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:24 k 20:17:55 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:20:59 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:21:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:22:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:44 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:22:57 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:19 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:24:56 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:25:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:31:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:41 hi 20:31:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:32:52 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:33:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:33:34 I'm scared 20:33:50 ? 20:33:51 hi 20:33:54 y? 20:34:00 So 20:34:03 Has 20:34:13 Here is my potato 20:34:20 Wow tableu 20:34:25 thats great 20:34:30 So 20:34:36 I'm not explaining 20:34:54 ok 20:35:19 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:35:21 bored 20:36:05 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:36:09 crap 20:36:20 a lil spice of ded 20:36:34 taco 20:36:37 oh no 20:36:58 Oh no 20:38:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:17 taco 20:38:18 *Has Ennealis' sword† 20:38:20 o helloh taco 20:38:26 Do you have any tips in composing music 20:38:33 Uhh not really 20:38:38 I'm on tablet rn 20:38:40 Sad 20:38:48 Uh taco 20:38:53 Thx Luggy btw 20:38:58 That doesn't have anything to do with it 20:39:12 I'm scared 20:39:19 ._. 20:39:40 If I fuck up, I might not ever be active again 20:39:40 y 20:39:45 wut 20:39:46 uh oh 20:39:51 wtf taco 20:39:55 What's going on 20:40:00 Are you going to die? 20:40:10 Leaving that ambiguous 20:40:10 jk 20:40:34 hmmm 20:40:35 Taco I'm worried for you 20:40:35 okay 20:40:37 plz 20:40:37 Just ready assure 20:40:51 At least I was there 20:40:58 Anyways 20:41:01 On a happier note 20:41:09 Clair has an impossible hairstyle 20:41:12 Again 20:41:23 I want to know how it even works xD 20:41:40 ._. 20:42:01 AC y with the ._. face again? 20:42:07 Taco stop trying to change the subject 20:42:09 Taco plz 20:42:14 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:44:08 pls 20:46:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:50:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:51:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:52:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:52:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:53:37 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:54:19 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:54:56 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:01:30 chat machine :b:roke 21:04:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:04:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:10:00 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:10:36 RIP chat 21:13:00 yup 21:13:07 hey AC 21:13:12 wut 21:13:36 two things 21:13:55 wut are the two things 21:13:57 actually 21:14:00 5 tings 21:14:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:14:04 things 21:14:12 wut are the five things 21:14:18 more things 21:14:30 1: RP? 2: RP? 3: RP? 4: RP? 5: RP? 21:14:53 No "fight me"? 21:14:54 Wow 21:14:55 i choose #6 21:15:09 which is also RP? 21:15:14 Ik 21:15:24 no #6 is to eat popcorn 21:15:33 I know what to do 21:15:37 Popcorn vs BOSS 21:15:40 LET'S DO THIS 21:15:45 hell no 21:15:51 Don't worry, Cyro 21:15:54 I'll handle this 21:15:58 ok :^) 21:16:05 *luggy 21:16:08 anyways 21:16:14 smallGOD DAMMIT 21:16:18 Fight the popcorn or no RP 21:16:22 ugh 21:16:24 why? 21:16:43 Because it's a fair match if you're against popcorn 21:16:57 shut up, simple beast 21:17:17 Don't you remember what a popcorn can do? 21:17:46 ugh 21:17:47 Erebu: smalldid someone say popcorn 21:17:48 fine 21:18:02 FIGHT! 21:18:15 *The popcorn is standing still, doing nothing* 21:19:05 *flies over and nudges it* 21:19:07 There 21:19:14 I attacked it 21:19:20 im done fighting the popcorn 21:19:30 Actually 21:19:34 It's not dead yet 21:19:49 *The popcorn nudges boss with 2x the power of BOSS's nudge* 21:20:06 Erebu: *is eating a pack of popcorn* 21:20:06 Ik but im done fighting 21:20:17 You wanted a fight? 21:20:23 YOU'LL HAVE ONE 21:20:39 Fight him 21:21:07 i didnt want i fight. 21:21:15 im not fighting the inanimate object. 21:21:25 O.O 21:21:37 Erebu: wait what is someone trying to fight popcorn 21:21:47 HOW DARE YOU CALL POPCORN AN INANIMATE OBJECT 21:21:56 EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL 21:22:07 popcorn is stupid 21:22:17 verybigO.O 21:22:19 Erebu: smallboss did you just say that 21:22:25 HOW DARE YOU CALL POPCORN STUPID 21:22:27 Erebu: (triggered) 21:22:37 (brb) 21:22:40 (pause the RP) 21:22:52 (Will come back soon) 21:23:47 (k) 21:23:54 (k) 21:30:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:31:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:31:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:20 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:33:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:33:47 (RP unpause) 21:34:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:34:37 popcorn is the woarst 21:34:39 worst 21:34:41 EVER 21:34:45 How 21:34:47 DARE 21:34:48 you 21:35:10 its true! 21:35:29 *The popcorn bag pops out anti-vortex weapons out of it's bag* 21:35:51 uh 21:36:14 *The anti-vortex weapons fires at BOSS* 21:36:45 *dodges* 21:36:52 *Can't* 21:36:54 *hides behind AC* 21:36:55 *They're homing* 21:37:04 What are you doing? 21:37:08 *AC gets hit instead of boss* 21:37:13 *The bullets don't hit AC* 21:37:20 *Instead, they pass through* 21:37:27 *Since they only hit vortexes* 21:37:31 uh 21:37:34 make it stop! 21:37:37 No 21:37:38 *gets hit* 21:37:45 Remember what you said about the popcorn? 21:37:51 yes 21:37:55 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:37:58 k 21:38:05 Well, you pissed it off 21:38:25 Good job 21:38:40 im sorry, i tske back what i said 21:38:56 Erebu: smallgood, good. 21:38:59 It's not that easy to get forgiven by the popcorn bags 21:39:07 And, that's easy to say 21:39:15 It's not that dumb 21:39:27 uh huh 21:39:28 well 21:39:36 can you make it stop? 21:39:44 it is mildly annoying 21:39:45 *The popcorn bag keeps firing with it's anti-vortex weapons* 21:40:04 No, I won't 21:40:07 I will let it be 21:40:15 *pushes AC towards it* 21:40:31 Erebu: *looks at boss* 21:40:35 Erebu: well ok then 21:41:01 Popcorn bag: Hey, AC, wanna help? 21:41:08 No thx, mr. popcorn bag 21:41:15 I'll let you guys have a duel 21:41:17 oh great 21:41:19 So it's more fair 21:41:20 it talks 21:41:25 Of course it does 21:41:26 FOOL 21:41:33 Don't you know? 21:41:40 Erebu: :hyperthonk: 21:41:49 whatever 21:42:05 Anyways 21:42:15 You guys can continue fighting eachother 21:42:21 *opens a portal to the OP dimension and shoves the popcorn bag into it* 21:42:33 DONE 21:42:34 ... 21:42:47 *closes the portal* 21:43:37 Erebu: *opens another popcorn packet* 21:43:44 so now what? 21:43:45 *The popcorn bag appears back with another portal with a ton of dead OP creatures lying on the floor* 21:43:55 hm 21:43:58 Popcorn bag: You really think it's that easy to get rid of me? 21:44:15 Popcorn bag: *Goes out of the OP portal* 21:44:23 Popcorn bag: *Closes it* 21:45:03 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:45:19 (RPing) 21:45:36 (oh helloh tacocat) 21:45:43 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:45:55 Help this thing is annoying me 21:46:22 Erebu: smallThe power of popcorn. :^) 21:46:23 Popcorn bag: *Firing BOSS with anti-vortex weapons* 21:46:58 *they do nothing* 21:47:11 anyways 21:47:15 Erebu: wait what 21:47:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:47:21 A 21:47:23 this is BORING 21:47:31 and uneccicarily OP 21:47:32 Cheyet 21:47:39 hello 21:47:41 I'm surprised xD 21:47:41 bored 21:47:44 mlg wiki rp? 21:47:44 wut 21:47:49 k 21:47:50 sooo 21:47:50 why 21:48:11 I have been The AA for 4 months 21:48:14 *the popcorn bag is erased from exsitance* 21:48:18 why? 21:48:28 *The popcorn bag comes back from existence* 21:48:31 Nice try 21:48:45 Popcorn bag: It's not that easy, buddy 21:48:54 C H EBG G 21:49:12 *it no longer exists, so it doesnt reappear* 21:49:18 (Yes it can) 21:49:18 taco mlg wiki rp? 21:49:24 (it just didnt) 21:49:28 (BOSS) 21:49:39 (You just don't understand how powerful is the popcorn) 21:49:55 Already dere 21:49:58 And AC 21:50:03 Imma join 21:50:05 But I need link 21:50:06 I agree with BOSS 21:50:11 YAS 21:50:12 wut 21:50:17 And the RP I have with BOSS is canon 21:50:22 ... 21:50:26 whhhhhat? 21:50:30 AN RP WITH BOSS THAT IS CANON 21:50:33 And Candy got killed by Boss. 21:50:34 WHAT 21:50:37 NO 21:50:41 Yes. 21:50:44 IS THAT CANON?! 21:50:48 Yes. 21:50:50 Taco BOSS is too op to be canon 21:50:51 WTF 21:50:53 YESSSSSS 21:50:55 Candy getting killed is Canon 21:50:56 beep beep lettuce 21:50:57 also AC shsuh 21:51:02 YESSSSSSSSSSS 21:51:08 BOSS isn't a robot anymore 21:51:11 And besides 21:51:19 Bow is the main villian 21:51:40 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 21:51:45 Ac 21:51:51 I never wanted to quit life that much before 21:51:53 Like 21:51:53 Concept:Turntable 21:51:58 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Erebu 21:51:59 Seriously 21:52:41 WHY 21:52:45 BOSS 21:52:46 overreacting 21:52:52 and because 21:52:55 Look 21:52:56 BOSS 21:53:01 AC 21:53:02 um 21:53:03 idk 21:53:07 It's canon because it is. 21:53:07 honestly 21:53:10 What are you doing Taco 21:53:11 yeah 21:53:12 Now stop arguing. 21:53:15 what taco said 21:53:16 yeah 21:53:17 Please. 21:53:18 How DARE you make BOSS canon 21:53:21 He's unfair 21:53:25 AC 21:53:29 He follows the rules 21:53:33 Still unfair 21:53:33 smallwhy does the turntable look impossible to kill :^ 21:53:34 He isn't too OP now 21:53:42 Bc it almost is. 21:53:45 Still an as- 21:53:45 nvm 21:53:51 AC, stop. 21:54:03 Okay maybe I'm overreacting 21:54:23 Wuss ��������ℹ��✅ℹⓂ����? 21:54:25 But I'll never RP in an RP where BOSS is canon 21:54:28 asshole? 21:54:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:54:31 Yes. 21:54:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:54:40 that is the most true thing you have said ever 21:54:44 MWAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAha 21:54:53 Brb 21:54:55 *ever said 21:54:57 :3 21:55:27 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:55:30 Ugh 21:56:17 I thought playing as yourself wasn't allowed in the taco RPs 21:56:23 I'm confused 21:56:53 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:57:03 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:57:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:57:15 Back 21:57:30 And I play as myself in RPs anyways 21:57:33 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:57:34 Fillygroove 21:57:39 Look taco 21:57:53 IDK about the modern RPs 21:58:01 Because nobody talks about it to me 21:58:09 A real mystery to me 21:58:11 Because you never asked 21:58:20 Taco 21:58:21 And don't say you did 21:58:24 You didn't 21:58:27 I know where this is going 21:58:33 It will make a paradox 21:58:38 So, do you want me to explain? 21:58:50 If you make it quick, sure 21:58:57 So 21:59:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:59:18 BOSS gets captured by a different race, Tacocats, and becomes one 21:59:24 And is then enslaved by a demon 21:59:25 The end 21:59:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:59:38 ._. 21:59:39 Oh 21:59:46 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:00:05 That's why people thinks he's a tacocat, now 22:00:07 And... 22:00:14 :3 22:00:16 How can I say this 22:00:26 ? 22:00:28 without being mean 22:00:33 oh god 22:00:55 Just say it 22:01:03 This idea is kinda stupid 22:01:09 tbh 22:01:13 Eh 22:01:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:02:15 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:02:49 Be honest, Taco 22:03:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:03:39 *insert topic change here* 22:04:28 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:05:01 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:05:20 hey AC 22:06:02 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:06:16 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:06:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:06:23 wut 22:06:36 Also Taco 22:06:39 wha do you think about me killing that stupid kitten? 22:06:48 Ellemenohpee 22:06:55 Who dat stoopid kitten 22:06:56 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:07:00 Me 22:07:02 :3 22:07:03 oh 22:07:05 WTF 22:07:23 Cuphead 22:07:27 And BOSS feels it like it's a casual discussing 22:07:31 no 22:07:34 *discussion 22:07:42 what do you think about me killing candy? 22:07:54 You're a faqing idiot 22:07:55 :3 22:07:58 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:08:01 Candy is ded 22:08:05 ^ 22:08:21 I don't really mind, doh 22:08:35 Because the RP seems stupid and boring 22:08:37 CUPHEAD 22:08:42 Taco 22:08:45 I know about that game 22:08:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:08:51 You don't have to scream about it 22:08:52 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:11 i'm back i guess aaaaa 22:09:14 blink="0.5"giantC U P H E A D 22:09:19 IDK Bored 22:09:38 beep beep lettuce 22:09:53 mlg wiki rp taco? 22:10:35 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 22:11:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:11:52 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 22:12:01 *uneccesarily flashy entrance* 22:13:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:13:24 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:13:40 To no one 22:15:20 Wow I see how it is :c 22:16:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:16:22 a 22:16:56 oh hi zathsu 22:17:04 sorry im watchin' yt :I 22:17:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:18:18 Lol 22:18:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:22:12 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:22:38 i'm back i guess yet again 22:23:52 13 days until I get rid of my �� emojis to upgrade my unialphavisium 22:24:11 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:24:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:24:28 Microsoft's �� is down to 14 million 22:24:28 o k 22:25:25 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:25:45 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:26:22 #BestCelebrityTurningIntoPoorHands�� 22:26:52 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:27:56 comparing to the 91 day #BestGirlTwinsLosingTheirBestOutfits�� 22:35:16 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:46 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:41:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:42:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:42:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:41 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:45:19 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:50:00 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:50:30 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:52:17 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:52:47 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:57:32 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has joined Special:Chat 22:57:41 Look at what I found on the internet 22:57:45 Quote: 22:58:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:58:04 o wait. 22:58:16 It's 1.3k words too long 22:58:19 erm 22:58:20 Not another sniperman alt 22:58:22 let me link 22:58:48 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=school 22:58:52 3rd definition 22:59:02 It describes school very well. 22:59:52 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:59:53 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:02:17 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has left Special:Chat 23:02:18 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has joined Special:Chat 23:04:02 No reply. 23:04:08 Be right back. 23:09:45 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:10:32 No response going to leave. 23:10:48 Ozziene seemed rather displeased I came back... 23:11:22 -!- Nightmareon, the Living Horror has left Special:Chat 23:23:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs